This invention relates generally to a receiver for paging through audio and displayed messages and in particular, to a paging receiver which includes a power saving mode operation during testing of the receiver.
Conventional paging receivers, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 63-158924, receive paging information (messages) using radio waves with a sub-carrier frequency ranging between about 87.6 to 108.0 MHz, that is, within the normal FM radio band broadcasting frequencies. Each receiver includes a scan mode for automatically scanning the FM frequency band to determine the broadcast frequency at which the paging information is being transmitted by, for example, a message service.
The paging receiver must be capable of providing an error-free (i.e. reliable) message under a variety of conditions at all times. To ensure that the paging receiver provides such reliable service, during the final stage of manufacture, the receiving characteristics of the paging receiver are tested. The test measures the receiving characteristic of the receiving circuit based on the computer instructions and data stored in each receiver. Adjustments to the receiver are performed, as required, based on the measured receiving characteristics.
In conducting the receiving characteristic test, the receiver initially enters a scan mode which scans a predetermined frequency band to identify the predetermined frequency at which the paging message is being transmitted. The messages are transmitted by a wireless transmitter. Such scanning must be repeated each time a receiving characteristic test is performed. The receiving characteristics must be retested for each change in environmental conditions. An inefficient, time consuming and labor intensive testing procedure results. Accompanying adjustments (i.e. adjusting works) to the receiver, as required, based on the measured receiving characteristics, aggravates and further increases the labor and time required in testing and correcting the receiver.
The need during such testing for the internal battery of the receiver to power the receiver as though the latter were under normal operating conditions and the frequent neglect to shut off the receiver as soon as possible once testing has been completed, needlessly consumes the useful life of the internal battery.
It is therefore desirable to provide a paging receiver which can be tested far more efficiently and quickly. The receiver should also require less power from its internal battery when being tested and should be prevented from needlessly consuming power from its internal battery once the test has been completed.